


Was It All Worth It

by spietataninfetta



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Kissing, Kissing at Midnight, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Paris (City)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta
Summary: "Ed è in quel momento che il rombare del motore di una macchina interrompe il filo dei suoi pensieri. Gira lo sguardo verso la destra, alzando il sopracciglio quando scorge la sagoma di una Peugeot 184 Landaulet guidata da un signore con i baffi e un cappello a cilindro: dentro c’è parecchia gente che ride e scherza e sembra che la macchina l'abbia scelto perchè si ferma proprio davanti a lui. Brian rimane a bocca aperta mentre cerca di fissare l’interno della macchina per vedere quante persone siano.Eppure è sicuro che la macchina sia proprio lì… per lui. "[Partecipa al contest "Feat. Masters" indetto da Soul_Shine sul forum di EFP] [ninfetta feat. Scaramouch_e]
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Was It All Worth It

  
  
  
  
  


[](https://imgbb.com/)

Was It All Worth It  
-  


Parigi 2018 ore 19.30,   
Sorbonne Université  
  


  
**B** rian May è piuttosto soddisfatto di sè stesso, mentre esce dall’aula e cammina nei corridoi affolati della Sorbonne.   
Deve ammetterlo non si sarebbe aspettato un gran successo per la sua prima conferenza tenutosi in terra francese.  
“Sei stato fantastico” la voce squillante di Anita è euforica mentre si avvicina a lui sfoggiando un sorriso soddisfatto “ma non potevamo aspettarci di meglio!”. Brian si trova bene con lei: è la sua coordinatrice durante le conferenze e la ammira per il suo diligente lavoro.   
“In realtà ero molto nervoso.” afferma incerto da tanta cortesia mentre la donna ridacchia dandogli una pacca rassicurante sulla spalla. “Non essere modesto Brian: sei portato per queste cose.” gli sorride rassicurante, e lui arrossisce come uno scolaro per i complimenti ricevuti da una persona che trova brillante.   
“Senti io e altri colleghi vorremmo andare a festeggiare in un locale in centro, se ti fa piacere venire sei il benvenuto: dopotutto sei tu la star di questa discussione.”   
Brian si mordicchia nervoso il labbro; non conoscendo nessuno, a parte Anita, ha sempre paura di sentirsi fuori posto. Osserva dalle vetrate i giardini della prestigiosa università riempiti di studenti e professori, quando inizia piovigginare: la pioggia sottile tipicamente francese che a lui piace.  
E’ un'atmosfera romantica che rende ancora più speciale Parigi.   
“Sei gentile ad invitarmi, veramente ma...”  
“Non hai l’ombrello...” conclude per lui Anita. Mettono piede fuori dal college e Brian annusa l’aria che sa di pioggia.  
“Anita ti rendi conto: piove, e io sono a Parigi.” continua chiudendo gli occhi rilassandosi mentre la donna ridacchia dietro di lui.   
“Non sei troppo serio, per essere un astrofisico di fama mondiale!” dice lei, dando un colpetto sulla sua spalla, lui la guarda pensieroso.   
“Ti ringrazio per l’invito a cena, ma mi sentirei completamente fuori posto.” si ripara dallo scrosciare delicato della pioggia sotto il gran portone dell’università “e, poi stasera preferirei passeggiare per Parigi e, insomma, sgomberare la mente. E soprattutto tornare in albergo presto.”   
“Ma come con la pioggia? Sei sicuro di non voler venire con me, o ti faccio chiamare un taxi?” Anita è logicamente preoccupata mentre fissa Brian, lui nega ancora con la testa “Veramente, ti ringrazio ma sto bene così.” conclude e la donna non può far altro che non alzare le spalle e lasciare che l’uomo più anziano le passi avanti.   
  
Brian preferisce prendersela comoda: sceglie strade secondarie e poco battute dalle persone, come ha letto nella guida prima di partire, anche se con questo tempo Parigi è piuttosto deserta ma i turisti sono un po’ ovunque.   
Le sue gambe lo portano nel vivace quartiere di Montmartre, frequentato nell’800 da pittori e artisti e famoso per la grande cupola della basilica del sacro cuore: eterea e imponente la basilica domina con il suo sguardo tutta la città. La scalinata poi rappresenta un vero e proprio teatro urbano dove Brian ammira incantato gli artisti di strada che si esibiscono anche alle ore più tardi della notte. Mentre sta fissando incantato un giocoliere particolarmente bravo, Brian sente lo stomaco brontolare e si rende conto che è arrivata l’ora di cena; si incammina verso un bistrot dall’aria semplice e casalinga.   
Si siede a un tavolino iniziando a ordinare un calice di vino rosso, e dei formaggi che inizia a mangiucchiare, osservando l’andirivieni parigino e svuotando completamente la mente sentendo solo diverse chiacchiere di ragazzi a un tavolo più in là, che discutono forse, di musica.   
Non capisce bene la lingua e per questo sente solo come parlano, senza intervenire: il suono è gradevole alle sue orecchie abituate a sentire e a parlare esclusivamente l’Inglese oppure il Tedesco, la sua seconda lingua.   
Intorno alle 23.00 il gruppo di francesi se ne va e Brian prende la decisione di continuare la scoperta di Parigi notturna; ha anche smesso di piovere e il tempo è ideale data l’aria fresca e profumata di bagnato.  
  
Stanco dalla bella passeggiata, si ritrova presso la chiesa di St Etienne du Mont. Senza pensarci, si siede sulla scalinata, mentre le campane battono la mezzanotte.   
Ed è in quel momento che il rombare del motore di una macchina interrompe il filo dei suoi pensieri. Gira lo sguardo verso la destra, alzando il sopracciglio quando scorge la sagoma di una Peugeot 184 Landaulet guidata da un signore con i baffi e un cappello a cilindro: dentro c’è parecchia gente che ride e scherza e sembra che la macchina l'abbia scelto perchè si ferma proprio davanti a lui. Brian rimane a bocca aperta mentre cerca di fissare l’interno della macchina per vedere quante persone siano.  
Eppure è sicuro che la macchina sia proprio lì… per lui.   
“Dai, su vieni!”le persone all’interno della macchina, gli sembrano parecchio eccitate mentre si sbracciano per farsi vedere da lui che continua a non capire il perchè.   
“Dite a me?” chiede, e per cortesia si alza dalle scalinate e si avvicina.  
Un ragazzino, dai soffici capelli gonfi castano chiaro, scende dall’auto con un bicchiere ricolmo in mano e con la voglia di ridere avvicinandosi a Brian.   
“Sali in macchina, avanti.” dice indicando se stesso e l’auto.  
Brian lo trova incantevole.  
“Credo che mi abbiate scambiato per qualcun altro.” afferma titubante studiando nuovamente la macchina. “Uh. Una peugeot d’epoca. Ho un amico che le colleziona.” dice con un sorriso dando un colpetto al cofano.   
“Ti portiamo a una festa.” il ragazzino lo prende per mano e lo guarda promettendogli il paradiso se fosse salito, o almeno così interpreta Brian leggendo il suo sguardo.  
Deglutisce e non può fare a meno di annuire, decidendo in quel momento di fare quella pazzia: sale in macchina, seguito dal ragazzo.  
“Sono contento che tu abbia accettato di unirti a noi!” esclama prendendo dalla mano di una ragazza un altro calice e riempiendolo di champagne da una bottiglia che lì per lì non aveva notato, troppo preso a studiare le persone nell’abitacolo.   
“Sarà una grande festa quella di stasera, vedrai.” conclude facendogli l’occhiolino e mettendo in mano di Brian il calice che subito beve.  
Il ragazzo allunga la mano per presentarsi “John Richard Deacon.” emettendo poi una risatina accattivante, mentre la macchina parte per la sua destinazione misteriosa.   
  
Brian non sa per quanto tempo abbiano viaggiato ma da quello che riesce a sbirciare dai finestrini dell’auto, Parigi ha un’aria completamente diversa: i lampioni a gas, le case, i negozi e tutto di quella città appare completamente alterato. Ma è leggermente stordito dall’euforia che impregna l’abitacolo e dal giovane John che continua a sorridergli, riempiendogli continuamente il bicchiere.   
Il ragazzo gli racconta di essere un musicista jazz ed è inglese anche lui, lo può intuire dall’accento delicato ma ben presente nella sua parlata. Continua a guardarlo, sembra di un’altra epoca; gli sorride, ha un piccolo diastema tra gli incisivi e gli dice che stanno andando da un suo caro amico.  
“Non sono stato invitato” afferma continuando a gustarsi le ottime bollicine che frizzano sulla lingua e John questa volta ride leggermente più forte, negando piano con la testa.  
“Oh, non c’è problema. _Freddie_ vuole sempre tante persone alle sue feste.” risponde passando la bottiglia di champagne agli altri della combriccola. Non devono avere più di vent’anni tutti quanti e Brian nota i loro abiti: le ragazze hanno vestiti corti charleston con frange fatte di minuscole perline luccicanti e i ragazzi, compreso John, sfoggiano abiti eleganti scuri e scarpe ben lucidate.  
E’ tutto molto strano, ma Brian continua a non sentirsi fuori posto.  
Finalmente l’auto si ferma esattamente di fronte all’entrata in ferro battuto di una villa lussuosa.   
Decisamente non si trova più a Montmartre.   
John gli apre lo sportello facendogli segno di scendere e Brian sgrana gli occhi pieni di stupore di fronte a quello sfarzo: ha una forma squadrata, con vetrate alte, colorate, chiaramente in stile art decò. C’è una festa e anche abbastanza movimentata date le sagome che riesce ad intravedere e si può sentire la musica di Benny Goodman che movimenta la serata. John gli tocca piano la spalla, con i suoi modi gentili lo invita a seguirlo mentre il resto dei suoi amici è già immerso nella festa.  
Brian si guarda attorno, riempiendosi gli occhi di meraviglia. Ha un attimo di smarrimento quando osserva quante persone siano in abiti eleganti e stravaganti e lui con una semplice camicia e jeans, ma non sembra essere notato dalle persone che chiacchierano, ballano e si divertono; quindi perchè dovrebbe sentirsi fuori posto in un momento così bello come quello?  
Un cameriere gli offre una coppa di champagne, lui la accetta ancora ben volentieri guardandosi attorno, accorgendosi di non trovare più la figura di John tra gli invitati alla festa. Spinto dalla curiosità e anche di ritrovare l’unico volto amico in quella strana situazione, si fa strada tra le persone scoprendo alcune stanze della villa addobbate a festa, con tavoli ricolmi di cibo, cornucopie di frutta e... è una modella nuda e dipinta completamente d’oro quella che svetta distesa come una Venere sul tavolo della sala principale? Ma non è l’unica. Nota anche un paio di ragazzi vestiti a putti e ninfe con corone di fiori e abiti neo classici.   
  
Quella festa è l’edonismo più sfrenato.  
  
Non riesce ancora a trovare John e ormai sente quel consueto giramente di testa dovuto al troppo alcool. Deve trovare un posto per poter respirare dell’aria fresca. Trova un passaggio tra alcuni gruppi di persone che lo porta a quello che sembra essere una piccola serra, dove la musica e il vociare della festa scema, ovattandosi in un brusio di sottofondo. Respira il profumo di quel roseto umido della pioggia appena terminata, proseguendo lungo un piccolo sentiero del giardino.  
Ed è lì che nota di non essere l’unico ad essere scappato dalla festa. C’è un ragazzo giovane, dall’aria angelica e dai modi sfacciati. Brian lo osserva, è di una bellezza disarmante.  
“Non volevo disturbarti” dice e il ragazzo sghignazza negando piano con la testa. Ha l’aria bohemien così diverso dagli altri invitati. Continua a guardarlo nella penombra, tenendo il suo bicchiere di champagne in mano e le gambe incrociate, seduto su una panca immersa nei fiori. E’ forse una ninfa di quel giardino?  
“Non ti ho mai visto alle feste di Freddie. Invita sempre un sacco di persone ma solitamente si vedono le stesse facce.” ha una voce suadente, Brian ne è già rapito. Si schiarisce la voce sentendo improvvisamente la gola secca di fronte alla curiosità dell’altro. E’ un uomo maturo, capace di riuscire a parlare di fronte a centinaia di persone e quel ragazzo di neanche vent’anni riesce a renderlo un adolescente imbranato.  
“Oh, no io...mi ha invitato un amico. John.”   
L’angelo ride genuino, gettando per un istante la testa all’indietro.  
“E’ proprio fatto per stare con Fred quel ragazzino.”  
Brian vorrebbe replicare domandando a cosa si riferisse ma ecco che si alza, avvicinandosi a lui. E’ così giovane e lui così più grande che potrebbe essere perfettamente suo padre. I riverberi delle luci all’interno della festa illuminano meglio la figura del giovane, giocando con i suoi capelli biondi e il viso da bambola.  
“Sono Roger” dice allungando la mano verso di lui. Di tutta risposta resta un istante interdetto, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre.  
“Brian. Brian May” risponde velocemente, stringendola nella sua; è morbida e leggermente fredda. Il ragazzo gli fa segno di rientrare, Brian si ritrova a seguirlo senza ribattere. La festa è nel pieno della sua vivace euforia, ma Roger sembra esserne estraneo e quasi annoiato.  
“Ti porto a conoscere il padrone di casa” dice avvicinandosi a lui, proseguendo verso il primo piano. Sembra essere più tranquillo in quel punto della casa ritrovandosi presto in un salottino dal gusto orientale, come andavano molto di moda un tempo. Li ci sono un paio di persone che chiacchierano, forse cercando di allontanarsi dal brusio della festa al piano inferiore e finalmente riesce a ritrovare John intento a parlare con un ragazzo poco più alto di Roger, dai capelli neri corti con piccoli boccoli dall’aria irresistibile. E’ vestito solo di un kaftano finemente decorato, con bracciali dorati che tintinnano ai polsi e collane di perle lunghe che muoiono lungo la profonda scollatura dove sfoggia un petto villoso e molto mascolino. Quando entrambi si girano verso loro due, il brunetto sfoggia un sorriso raggiante, accentuato dalla mandibola squadrata e gli zigomi alti.   
“ _Darling!_ Ecco dov’eri finito” è squillante la voce ed enfatizza la sua felicità allargando le braccia, avvicinandosi, puntando lo sguardo felino su Brian. Ha una verve spiccata, la parlantina sciolta ed è esuberante. Ne rimane piacevolmente colpito anche dai modi affabili e di padrone di casa, seppur affermi che quella non sia sua ma del suo facoltoso amante.  
“A Jim non piacciono le feste” dice riferendosi a quello e nel dirlo pizzica la guancia di John il quale si rattrappisce leggermente “ma a John sì, vero piccolo mio?” dice dandogli un piccolo bacio sulla guancia. Brian osserva la scena, sorridendo ormai ebbro di emozioni ma poi guarda al suo fianco, scambiando una fugace occhiata con Roger. Lo studia come se capisse che lui non faccia parte di quel mondo. E forse neppure di quell’epoca. Perchè Brian lo ha intuito che c’è qualcosa di strano. Eppure non gli importa capire.   
Gli importa vivere quel momento e di quegli occhi azzurri che continuano a fissarlo.  
Ma sa che deve andare, deve tornare al porto sicuro della sua camera d’albergo. C’è qualcosa dentro di lui che gli urla a gran voce di andarsene, ma è così bello poter stare in compagnia di quei ragazzi, così più giovani di lui ma che sembra non importargli. La festa ormai è agli sgoccioli, la notte sta finendo e così il suo tempo in quella casa. E’ rimasto da solo con Roger, ormai John sembra essersi appartato con Freddie su una comoda montagna di cuscini nell’angolo della stanza orientale, intenti nel parlare dolcemente tra di loro, estraniati da ciò che li circonda. Il biondo si offre di accompagnarlo nel tornare a casa ma Brian rifiuta educatamente la sua compagnia.  
  
Ha bisogno di pensare da solo con le strade di Parigi silenziose, prima che si affollino di persone e il ricordo di quegli occhi azzurri venga dimenticato.

-

“Brian tesoro, tutto bene?” la voce di Freddie è calma e fissa Brian con occhi scuri. I due sono andati a fare una passeggiata nel giardino Savauge a Montmare un ampio parco verdeggiante e popolato di piccoli animali.  
E’ un luogo perfetto dove sistemarsi su una panchina di fronte al lago e riflettere, nell’ora tarda della sera. Brian sposta lo sguardo dalle anatre che placide stanno nel laghetto per spostarlo su Freddie, il suo nuovo, si può dire, amico.  
E’ un ragazzo che ha imparato a conoscere giorno dopo giorno. Sono passati ben cinque giorni dalla serata della festa e Freddie è diventato una costante nelle sue passeggiate serali, così come John e Roger.   
  
_Ah sì._  
 _Roger_.   
  
Il nome rimbalza bene nella mente di Brian e l’uomo sospira…   
Non nasconde che è per lui se ogni notte fa quella passeggiata per arrivare alla chiesa di St Etienne du Mont.   
Ha capito che quel luogo è magico, dove perdersi nelle pieghe del tempo per ritrovare Roger, di cui si è irrimediabilmente innamorato, cadendo come in un incantesimo da cui è difficile uscirne.  
Ma lui vuole scappare da quel meraviglioso mondo?  
Ha avuto modo di conoscere Roger durante le serate passate in quello che ha capito essere il passato.  
Roger gli ha raccontato di essere un aspirante medico, ma che gli piacerebbe molto diventare musicista. Durante la seconda sera si sono incontrati sempre nella grande villa e Roger l’ha preso per mano e si sono messi a ballare il charleston in mezzo agli ospiti numerosi della festa di Freddie. Lui che pensava di non poter muovere un passo di danza nemmeno per errore si era messo a danzare quel ballo così scatenato per farlo contento.   
Nel terzo giorno erano usciti a cena insieme a Freddie e John, in un delizioso ristorantino con pochi posti a sedere: era stata una serata magica in quel luogo senza tempo. O almeno per lui.  
Ma adesso si sente come svuotato da un qualcosa, dal suo presente, dalla sua vita futura.   
Brian è un uomo di scienza e raziocinio, seppur il suo cuore voglia predominare sulla sua mente ha capito di dover rinunciare a quella seconda vita. Non può più vivere nella fantasia di quelle strane sere.   
E forse di dire addio a Roger. Ma non prima di aver ammesso che prova qualcosa per quel bellissimo ragazzo che predomina nella sua testa.   
“Credo… di provare qualcosa di più per Roger… Penso di starmi innamorando di lui.” ammette aprendosi e decidendo, in parte, di lasciarsi andare.   
Gli occhi di Freddie si illuminano di felicità e agguanta Brian per un braccio, sorridendo gioioso, nonostante i denti che, normalmente, tende a nascondere.  
“Sono felicissimo per te, darling.” gli dice con quel modo di fare euforico che Brian ha imparato a voler bene.   
“Roger riesce a incantare proprio tutti.” gli fa l’occhiolino “e quando glielo dirai?” domanda Freddie, sempre con il braccio appoggiato sulla sua spalla. Brian è contento di avere qualcuno a cui confidare questo piccolo segreto. Sorride della felicità del giovane quando qualcuno li interrompe.  
“ _Dire cosa e a chi?_ ” Brian riconoscerebbe ovunque il tono roco ma dolce di quella voce e forse non ci sarebbe neppure il bisogno di voltarsi, come invece fa, per trovarsi a fissare due occhi azzurri che lo guardano divertiti.   
Roger è bellissimo. Vicino a lui c'è anche John, ma i suoi occhi sono incollati su Roger.   
_Mi sto comportando come una ragazza innamorata._ si dice ed è proprio per questo che scambia un un bacio sulla guancia con il moretto.   
“Brian consegnerà la sua pubblicazione entro questo weekend e non sa come dire alcune cose al rettore. Tutto qui.” a salvarlo dagli impicci è Freddie.   
Grazie al cielo.  
“Sono molto felice per te. Poi mi dovrai far leggere questo tuo trattato di astrofisica.” dice Roger e Brian non può fare altro che annuire “anche se credo che Freddie non sia molto preparato sull’argomento universitario.” dice Roger facendo comparire un ghigno sul volto che non lo fa essere molto angelico.  
“Ehi.” Freddie gli assesta una pcca sulla spalla “se avessi continuato gli studi mi sarei laureato anche io con il massimo dei voti.”   
“Ma la vita è troppo bella per essere sprecata sui libri.” completa John, facendo sghignazzare Roger.   
“Cosa facciamo?” chiede il ragazzo più giovane della comitiva “facciamo due passi?”  
“Sì dai, l’aria è bellissima stasera.” dice Roger fissando Brian, e il professore si trova ad arrossire.   
  
“Fermiamoci qui.” dice Roger entusiasta mentre indica un luna park itinerante all’interno del parco: c’è una grande ruota panoramica, una bellissima giostra finemente decorata, formata da cavalli al galoppo, poi c’è il tirassegno, un teatro dei burattini e bancarelle; c’è parecchia folla in quell’area del parco.  
Sia Freddie che John sono entusiasti, mentre entrano nel caos del parco giochi, e Brian li segue stando attento a non perdere la chioma bionda di Roger.   
“Brian ti andrebbe di salire sulla ruota panoramica?” chiede Roger e Brian non può fare a meno che annuire, seguendo il giovane, perdendo di vista John e Freddie.  
“Guarda.” gli occhi di Roger sono brillanti mentre gli indica il cielo sopra Parigi “siamo vicini alle tue stelle.” e Brian non può fare a meno che sorridere e perdersi un minuto a osservare le costellazioni e a pensare che se avesse avuto un po’ di tempo avrebbe spiegato a Roger molte cose a riguardo. Poi torna a fissare quegli occhi azzurri limpidi eppure enigmatici. Sono bellissimi.  
“Devo tornare a casa.” le parole gli escono dalla bocca, senza che abbia tempo di cambiarle, e il sorriso di Roger si affievolisce.   
“Tornare a casa, ora intendi? Se vuoi ti posso accompagnare” chiede speranzoso il ragazzo.  
“No, Roger. Io me ne devo andare… E, ecco, non mi sarà possibile tornare...”   
Roger è confuso Brian lo vede da come corruccia le sopracciglia e dalle smorfie della piccola bocca. Gli dispiace non potergli dare una spiegazione più precisa, ma è meglio così.  
“Almeno non mi lasci per una ragazza.” sbuffa Roger. “Perchè non hai una ragazza vero?” domanda facendo ridacchiare un po’ Brian.  
“No, non ho la ragazza.” gli dice la verità e il cuore sobbalza quando nota Roger rilassarsi nuovamente e sorridere, mentre il turno sulla cabina è finito e scendono. Il biondino nota una bancarella con dei gioielli e si avvicina e Brian non può fare a meno di seguirlo, e lo sguardo gli cade su un gioiello in particolare, mentre Roger è preso dai bracciali: è un piccolo medaglione con sopra incisa la stella polare color oro bianco con delle piccole pietre azzurre. Decide di impulso di comprarglielo.  
  
Camminare in silenzio con Roger per le vie di Parigi, dopo aver salutato Freddie e John per sempre è molto strano ma è il suo ultimo desiderio prima di abbandonare tutto quel meraviglioso sogno. Il biondo si fa accompagnare a casa e Brian ne è felice.  
“Eccoci siamo arrivati.” Roger sembra più fragile e giovane di quello che è mentre si ferma davanti a un portone malconcio in una viuzza laterale vicino al Moulin Rouge così vicino che tutto si illumina rosso.  
“Ti devo dare una cosa.” Nella fretta di prendere la collanina Brian per poco non fa cadere la scatola che il rivenditore gli ha messo in mano. Roger lo fissa con occhi grandi, curiosi come un gatto quando gliela porge.  
Brian è stupito da se stesso, mentre allaccia il medaglione al collo del giovane che scosta i suoi capelli, accarezzandola poi delicatamente; Brian non può fare a meno di far indugiare la mano sulla porzione di pelle esposta.   
“Nessuno mi ha mai regalato una cosa così bella.” mormora Roger, girandosi per guardarlo, prendendo in mano la catenina.  
“La terrò sempre e ti penserò…” sussurra dolcemente.   
Brian non può fare a meno di soffermarsi sulle labbra di Roger fino a chinarsi a combaciare il volto con quello di Roger. Lo bacia con passione, sentendo come le sue labbra si fondono alla perfezione con quelle di Roger. Lo percepisce tremare appena mentre lo stringe tra le braccia; Roger socchiude le labbra in maniera deliziosa quando si separano per riprendere fiato e una gocciolina di pioggia cade sulla sua guancia.  
“Non vuoi salire?”   
La tentazione si fa forte in lui, ma non può perché sa che se avesse accettato avrebbe fatto un grosso errore. Non ce l’avrebbe fatta ad abbandonare il biondo dopo una notte di passione.   
“Non posso.” gli dice e sente il corpo di Roger tremare contro il suo. Gli accarezza il volto con una leggera carezza mentre la pioggia bagna la sua pelle candida.  
  
O sono lacrime quelle?  
  
“Pensami, vivimi in te fino a quando non troverai qualcuno da amare.”  
  
“Nulla sarà come te.” le lacrime di Roger si confondono fra la pioggia e Brian vorrebbe asciugarle.   
“Ti lascio andare Dr.May e non ti dimenticherò.” la voce di Roger è leggera e annuisce prendendo le mani del biondino fra le sue. Sono fredde, proprio come la prima notte che le ha strette. Gli bacia piano le nocche, lasciandolo poi andare.  
  
Si gira incamminandosi per le strade parigine lasciando una parte di sé a Roger. 

NdA  
  
_ninfetta_ :  
Non credevo ce l’avremmo potuta fare tra impegni di lavoro e studio ma eccoci qui!  
E’ stato divertente ma anche impegnativo riuscire ad amalgamare tutto ma ormai conoscendoci siamo riuscite ad incastrare bene i pezzi del puzzle.  
  
La storia è ispirata a Midnight In Paris, un film apprezzato da entrambe e sapete quanto mi piacciano le au e il clima fantasioso. Per cui è stato un piacere immergere i ragazzi in questo mondo.  
Personalmente ho immaginato l’attuale Brian, ma va bene anche un middle age Brian. Quel pizzico di daddy devo sempre metterlo ma come potete vedere è stato un gentiluomo con il nostro biondino (soffrendo le pene dell’inferno per non salire ma meglio così, no?).  
  
Speriamo vi piaccia questo esperimento e grazie a Soul_shine per averlo indetto!  
  
xoxo

_Scaramouch_e:_  
Beh, che dire? Nemmeno io come la mia partner in crime pensavo di riuscire a finire questa storia in tempo per il contest, e invece ce l’abbiamo fatta. Sono molto orgogliosa del risultato finale, spero di avervi incuriosito con questo nostro progetto (di cui ha parlato già molto la mia socia), e che vi sia piaciuto la storia e il nostro modo di scrivere, abbastanza diverso, ma che alla fine, spero, vi abbia convinto.   
  
Grazie mille per aver seguito questa storia fino alla fine e grazie soprattutto a Soul_shine per aver indetto questo favoloso contest che ci ha permesso di esprimerci in coppia. Io mi sono divertita, spero anche voi.    



End file.
